Wreck-It Pongo (Edizioni VHS Pirata Style)
"Wreck-It Pongo (Edizioni VHS Pirata Style)" is MisterCartoonMovie's Movie Spoof of "Wreck-It Ralph (2012)". ''Cast: *Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) and Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) (Sharing the Role) as Vanellope von Schweetz'' *''Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Fix-It Felix, Jr.'' *''Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun'' *''Hades (Hercules (1997)) as King Candy'' *''Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)) as Tubro (King Candy's True Form)'' *''Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free; Mickey and the Beanstalk) as Cy-Bug King Candy'' *''Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as General Hologram'' *''Brittany and Whittany (Sharing the Role) (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Taffyta Muttonfudge'' *''George Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) as The Surge Protector'' *''Pain and Panic (Sharing the Role) (Hercules (1997)) as Sour Bill'' *''Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) as Q*Bert'' *''Sykes (Oliver and Company) as Zangeif'' *''Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Clyde'' *''Snidely Whiplash (Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties) as Zombie'' *''Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Various Animal Villains as The Cy-Bugs'' *''The Wolf (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf) as The Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush'' *''Brutus and Nero the Crocodiles (Sharing the Role) (The Rescuers) as Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott'' *''Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) as Cy-Bug that eats King Candy'' *''Dick Dastardly as Dr. Eggman'' *''Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Markowski'' *''Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mr. Litwak'' *''Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Mary'' *''Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as Gene'' *''Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Don'' *''Jojo Diggety (Pepper Ann) as Norwood'' *''Anna (Frozen (2013)) as Lucy'' *''Elsa (Frozen (2013)) as Nel'' *''Rapunzel (Tangled with Rapunzel) as Deanna'' *''Aladdin (Aladdin) as Roy the Nicelander'' *''Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) and The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cinarrmon) as Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Ruch Security Guards'' *''The Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) as The Devil Dogs'' *''Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Other Policemen'' *''Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) as The Tapper Bartender'' *''Rhonda Wellington Lloyd (Hey Arnold) as The Moppet Girl'' *''Pinocchio and Lampwick (Pinocchio (1940)) as The Boys playing Sugar Rush'' *''Papa Smurf (The Smurfs (1981's TV Series)) as Beard Papa'' *''Wendy Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) as Candlehead'' *''John Darling and Michael Darling (Sharing the Role) (Peter Pan (1953)) as Rancis Fluggerbutter'' *''Karen (The Bollo Caper) as Jubileena Bing-Bing'' *''Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Crumbelina DiCaramello'' *''The Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Laughing Taffy'' *''Carl Fredricksen (UP! (2009)) as The Sugar Rush Announcer'' *''Toby Tortoise (Silly Symphony: The Tortoise and the Hare) as The Turtle'' *''Miguel and Tulio (Sharing the Role) (The Road to El Dorado) as Kohut'' *''Captain Li Shang (Mulan) as Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance)'' *''Geppetto (Pinocchio (1940)) as The Priest'' *''Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as M.Bison'' *''Balthazar (The Smurfs (1981's TV Series)) as Satine'' *''Captain Slaughter (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)) as Cyborg'' *''Tarzan (Tarzan (1999's Film)) as Ken Masters'' *''Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) as Ryu'' *''Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) as Yuni Verse'' *''George Jetson (The Jetsons) as DJ'' *''Mr. Spacely (The Jetsons) as The Game Central Station Security'' *''Snake Jafar (Aladdin) as Bowser'' *''Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Coily'' *''Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Slick'' *''Flik (A Bug's Life) as Sam'' *''Heimlich (A Bug's Life) as Ugg'' *''Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Chun-Li'' *''Giselle (Enchanted (2007)) as Cammy'' *''Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) as Neff'' *''Clayton (Tarzan (1999's Film)) as Kano'' *''Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh Series) as Paperboy'' *''Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Knight'' *''The Frog (Silly Symphony: The Old Mill) as Frogger'' *''Hercules (Hercules (1997)) as Dig Dug'' *''Pegasus (Hercules (1997)) as Pooka'' *''The Hydra (Hercules (1997)) as Fygar'' *''Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Pac-Man'' *''Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Inky'' *''Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Blinky'' *''Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) as Pinky'' *''The Diggers (Recess (1997's TV Show)) as Paddle 1 and Paddle 2'' *''Principal Prickly (Recess (1997's TV Show)) as Peter Pepper'' *''Lightning McQueen (Cars (2006)) as The Qix'' *''Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) as Snowanna Rainbeau'' *''Andy (The Bollo Caper) as Gloyd Orangebear'' *''Holly (Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)) as Minty Kazi'' *''Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Adorabeezle Winterpop'' *''Peter Pan (Peter Pan (1953)) as Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey'' *''Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Citrusella Flugpucker'' *''Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Torvald Batterbutter'' *''Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land) as Nougetstia Brumblestain'' *''Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) as Sticky Wipplesnit'' *''Jasper Badun and Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)) as TubroTwins'' *''Clayton's Men (Tarzan (1999's Film)) as TurboTwins Citizens'' *''Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster (1994)) and Louis Leonowners (The King and I) as The Boys playing TubroTime and RoadBlasters'' *''The Citizens of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Nicelanders'' *''Ryder and Katie (PAW Patrol) as The Angel Kids'' *''The Space Rangers (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as The Hero's Duty Players'' *''The Soldiers (Mulan) as The Hero's Duty Soldiers'' *''The Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as The Oreo Guards'' *''Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) as Smoke'' *''Shrek (Shrek Series) as The Soldiers that Ralph Runs Into'' *''Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Diablo'' *''The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Mishaela'' *''Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) as Beholder'' Category:MisterCartoonMovie Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie's) Category:MisterCartoonMovie (aka Mistercartoonmovie)